Olivia's Hidden Treasure
At the throne room, Naveen was on his throne, twiddling the sea flower Olivia has given him with his fingertips, while waiting for Iago. He didn't know Olivia had set her heart set on Norman, but he was certain that Iago might know. "Let's see, now...." he chuckled, smiling. "Oh, who could the lucky mer-animal be?" Then he looked up to see Iago at the entrance. He cleared his throat as he hid the flower behind him and said, "Come in, Iago." Iago took a deep breath and muttered under his breath, "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." Then he walked inside the throne room and stood, facing the King. When he got there, Iago spoke in a really high pitched voice, "Yes-" But he cleared his throat, and he spoke in a normal voice, "Yes, Your Majesty." "Now, Iago, I'm concerned about Olivia." Naveen said, "Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" Iago felt like he was losing his cool. "Peculiar?" he repeated. King Naveen drawled, looking at his trident. "You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself....You haven't noticed, hmm?" he said, looking at Iago again, waiting for an answer. Iago's eyes widened, and he looked scared. "Oh, well, I-" "Iago...." said Naveen, getting a bit anxious. "Hmmm?" Naveen signaled Iago to come closer, and the parrot did. "I know you've been keeping something from me...." he said. Iago gulped. He smiled very sheepishly, saying, "Keeping...something?" He then began to sweat. Naveen was expecting an answer. "About Olivia?" Iago looked down and felt his swimming trunk-clad legs shaking like crazy. The parrot composer had to use his hands to stop them as he look back at Naveen. "Olivia?" he repeated. Eagerly, Naveen inched closer to Iago, smiling devilishly. "In love?" That did it. Iago couldn't hold it any longer. "I TRIED TO STOP HER, SIR!" he wailed, as he got on his knees. "SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM NORMAL ANIMALS! THEY ARE BAD! THEY ARE TROUBLE, THEY-" But the parrot was cut off on his sentence by Naveen. "Normal animals?" King a while. At the word "normal animals", his face changed from confusion to anger. "WHAT ABOUT NORMAL ANIMALS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled angrily. Iago stopped begging. Oops! Guess the King really didn't know! "Normal animals?" Iago repeated. Then he chuckled nervously and said, "Ho ho ho ho....Who said anything about normal cats?" Then Naveen clutched Iago's throat and swam off. Meanwhile, Donald led Olivia back to her grotto. "Donald, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Olivia asked, curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise!" Donald said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Donald pointed ahead and Olivia gasped in amazement at the statue of Norman Frierson. "Oh! Donald! Donald, you're the best!" Olivia exclaimed happily as she gave the duck a hug. She went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him!" Olivia said dreamily as she swam around the statue, "It even has his eyes!" Then she giggled and said, "Why, Norman, run away with you?" And she sighed and said, "Oh! This is all so sudden!" Olivia then laughed and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Naveen at the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed in shock. Donald hid quickly. Iago was a few feet behind Naveen. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules and I expect those to rules to be obeyed." Naveen said angrily. Olivia bit her lip and began to explain "But, daddy, I--" "Is it true you rescued a normal mouse from drowning?" Naveen demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Olivia said. "Contact between the normal world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden! Olivia, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Naveen scolded. "He would've died!" Olivia protested. "One less normal mouse to worry about!" Naveen shouted. "You don't even know him!" Olivia snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same!" Naveen shouted, "Spineless, savage, harpooning rat-eaters! Incapable of any feeling--" That did it for Olivia, who couldn't hold it anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Olivia gasped and covered her mouth. Donald and Iago gasped as well. "Uh-oh." Iago gulped. Naveen looked stunned. "No!" Naveen gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a normal mouse! You're a mer-mouse!" "I don't care!" Olivia shouted. "So help me, Olivia, I am going to get through to you!" Naveen said menacingly. "And if this is the only way, so be it." With that, Naveen took out his trident. Naveen's trident glowed. Iago and Donald gasped and ran for cover. Despite Olivia's pleas, Naveen destroyed every artifact with his trident. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his trident at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Olivia shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Olivia looked down and began to sob into her face. Naveen's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own adoptive daughter and sadly swam out of Olivia's grotto. Iago walked over to Olivia and said, "Olivia, I..." "Just go away." Olivia said, sobbingly. Iago and Donald sadly walked/swam away and gave her some alone time by herself while the poor mer-mouse was weeping. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes